


Won a Skirmish, Lost a War

by Demzill



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should be jumping for joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won a Skirmish, Lost a War

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is set season-wise. Late Season 1, probably.

She should be jumping for joy.

She and Booth argue _all the time_ , however they have two main topics to argue on; Love and Religion. Their latest was about the former. If pressed, she honestly wouldn't be able to say how the argument began, or who started it.

Booth had stated that love was about looking out for one another, wanting to share every moment, every facet of your being with someone; the good and the bad. She had used them as a counter-argument, she believed they looked out for one another, shared things; private things like Booth's sniper past and her parents, but they were just friends, partners. They weren't _in love_.

The FBI remained silent, expression guarded and gaze fixed on the wall to the right. Feeling victory flash through her body, she smirked, "What's the matter, Booth? Nothing to say?" she asked smugly.

Booth tensed, jaw tightening as he shook his head tightly, "No, Bones. Guess you're right." he muttered in reply, stalking out the Anthropologist's office with a scowl.

Brennan stared after him for a moment, lips falling into a frown, she should be jumping for joy, she'd beaten Booth in a argument about _emotions_ , so, why did she wish he'd countered her argument? Informed her that they _were_ actually in love, that she was just being regular ol' emotionally-unknowing Bones.

Why did it feel like she'd won a skirmish, but lost an entire war?


End file.
